Stay With Me
by SWinchestersGirl
Summary: A series of One Shots surrounding AOU before, between and After. Nyah Williams was a hydra experiment the same as the Maximoff twins. She has precognition, some range of time stopping and disintegrating by speeding up time. Time stopping she can handle, the headaches that come along with the precognition, not so much, but she does what she can, sometimes that's not enough.
1. Stay With me

**Stay With Me**

 **This is my first one-shot fic of Avengers/Quicksilver. Hope you all like it. Please let me know, I'd like to do more, but not sure when that would be. They will probably just be short little blurbs. Thanks to my friend Tiffi for believing in my blurbs.**

The last thing Nyah heard before doubling over in severe pain was Pietro voice saying. "Nyah!"

The pain was unimaginable, and Nyah gripped her head, a piercing scream erupted from her throat. As images flashed in front of her, images she tried to look away from but the vision wouldn't let her, and a small tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she watched the horrific scene play out in front of her, and as soon as it was over, her whole body weight dropped from her kneeling, to the ground, and she laid there covered in sweat, and breathing deeply, staring at the fan that kept going around and around above her.

"Nyah?! Can you hear me?" a male voice called, shaking her, it was clear he was concerned for her, but she couldn't put a name to who it was just yet.

She was jolted out of her thoughts a few moments later, and that's when she recognized that there was not one voice but two, and one was female. The Maximoff twins were staring down at her with deep concern and worry.

"Nyah, what did you see?" Wanda asked, her thick accent coming out strong. She knew that look well and so did Pietro. Wanda had a feeling it wasn't a very positive vision either.

Ignoring their questions Nyah pushed herself up into a sitting position and waved them off with murmurs of her being fine. Which was a lie, but she didn't know how to tell them of what she saw. She hated that she could see into the future. It was painful and usually didn't help in the long run, but this time, this time she had to do something about it. With the help of Wanda she stood up and leaned against the wall. The three of them were getting ready for the battle against Ultron. Nyah took a deep breath and felt her hands were clammy and pushed back some sweat drenched hair.

"Wanda could you give us a moment?" she asked looking over at her.

Wanda nodded. Even thou she hated leaving Pietro's side and she was also concerned about her friend, but this seemed different, and she trust Nyah to tell her later.

Nyah gave a small smile of appreciation towards Wanda before she left.

Pietro frowned, Nyah doesn't usually ask Wanda to leave.

"Nyah, what is wrong? What did you see?" Pietro asked, after he watched his sister leave out the automatic door.

Nyah didn't want to look him in the eyes, but she had to and with that looked up at Pietro, fixing her body posture, standing straight and closed the gap between her and the Sokovian she'd come to know, and love, even if she hadn't told him out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just needed to be close to him

"Nyah, you're worrying me, please tell me what is happening." He asked, his right hand resting gently on her waist, but his whole body was antsy, he couldn't stand waiting so long for her to tell him. He wiped the tear of her face, holding her eyes to his.

"Pietro please don't go with the other Avengers." Her voice was quiet, almost begging him, but she kept the tears at bay.

Pietro frowned, is this the vision she had? Did something happen to him? He couldn't think too much on that, he had to be the stronger one here, but it wouldn't stop him from doing what he had to do with the Avengers, him and Wanda let Ultron out so they needed to help get rid of him.

"I don't care if I'm being selfish." she started, the frustration coming out angrier that she'd thought. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"Is this what you saw?" He asked, and Nyah nodded, avoiding his glaze, as he tried to catch hers. She felt his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Nyah, I can't not go. No matter what happens. If I didn't go, a lot more people could die." He told her.

"The Avengers did just fine without you before we came into the picture, and they'll do just fine now." Nyah spoke, her green eyes filled with sadness.

Pietro cupped the side of Nyah's face and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips and Nyah couldn't help but melt. She couldn't resist his kisses and he knew that. Nyah pushed herself closer to him, gripping the back of his blonde hair as she kissed him more.

Pietro pulled away and leaned his forehead against her, his ice blue eyes, looking into her green orbs. "With you there I'm sure you could figure out something to keep me alive." He said, and gave her a small smile, and that's exactly what Nyah had planned to do.


	2. Nyah Meets Captain America

Nyah meets Capitan America.

So this is my second one shot or Blurb. They aren't going to be in any real order. Just whatever my writing comes up with.

Thou if you want to know it's at the beginning of AOU where the avengers are fighting Hydra and Steve is in the big Castle.

I want to give a big thanks to **im-a-freaking-spy and Vanessa**

For commenting on my story, I love that you guys put it in your faves, but if any of you want to know what you liked about it. I'm cool with that. If not keep the favorite-ing coming

"And who are you?" Nyah asked as she stepped out of the doorway. She'd lived in Sokovian for just over five years now, and had developed a bit of an accent since living there. She had seen this man in her visions before, but they didn't always come with words, lucky for her Strucker had made them all aware of all the avengers that would be coming to Sokovia.

"Steve Rogers, and you?" he asked, he'd was the only Avenger that had made it to into the Castle that Strucker was camping out in.

Nyah gave a small smirk teased her lips, as her eyes wandered his body, lastly landing on his eyes. Thou the suit fitted him well, she almost found it laughable.

"Ah Captain America. My, my they really didn't do justice when talking about you." Nyah said playfully winking at him.

Steve pretend he didn't just get hit on, he assumed she was enhanced by the way she acted but he wasn't sure because unlike the other two he hasn't witnessed her abilities. "Are you enhanced or just a regular Hydra thug?"

"I could show if you'd like." Nyah's smirk widen, her eyes twinkling with amusement and Steve gave a light laugh, at the way this girl was talking to him, but he stated cautious, but before he had any chance to say anything, a breeze flew by him, knocking him off his feet, and by the time he was standing again, the female enhanced was gone.

"Another female enhanced, flirty. Do not engage." He spoke into the ear piece.

"What like you did Cap? Cat got your tongue?" Tony teased, Steve sighed bowing his head a bit, that was the second time he'd let something slip that he's sure Tony won't let forget.

"What was that?" Pietro spat angrily, this accent coming out thick as he spoke walking away from her clearly frustrated with her actions.

"What was what?" She asked, rolling her eyes, as she looked over the blonde hair man she's known for just over five years.

"With Captain America! Where you trying to get yourself killed?" He spat, it had been him and Wanda for a long time and then Nyah came into the picture and the three of them were now inseparable. Nyah looked over at the bridge that then turned into an old train tunnel that they were standing near, the air around them was chilly as the ground had a light layer of snow on it.

"I just wanted to see what all the hype was about." She spoke, annoyance in her voice and she crosses her arms over her chest to try and keep what heat she had left in her body.

"I wouldn't have gotten myself killed, I know how to take care of myself." She said, even though she knew he was only being protective.

Nyah flicked her wrist and within a blink of an eye, the snow that was covering the ground, suddenly melted before vaporizing around her as if it was never even been there in the first place. She glanced at him.

Pietro ran a hand thru his blonde hair and let out a deep sigh before walking towards her his Adidas sneakers crunching in the snow.

"You and Wanda are the only family I have left." He stated, hand reaching out to softly pull her closer to him.

"And I want us all to survive this when it is over." He said, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

Nyah nodded, she felt the same, as when she signed up for the experiments five years ago, it was not to only help the city she had started living in, but to support her friends in their decisions, and with that, she relaxed into his arms, all the anger she had been feeling gone.

"Where is Wanda?" She asked, changing the subject as she looked up at him while she fiddled with the collar of his black running jacket.

Pietro grinned, "She said there was something she needed to do, and to meet her in the basement."

Nyah loved that Pietro and his sister were so close. "Then I think we should go join her." She said and with that the older Maximoff twin swept her off her feet at an amazing speed.


	3. Prologue: Nyah Meets the Maximoff Twins

So "Guest" who review gave a good idea, that she wanted a plot, and as much as I'd love to give a plot to Nyah I also let the stories go flat and then they never get to an ending, so at the moment I'm still writing one shots but hopefully I will put them all together. So thank you Guest, I hope everyone likes the next part here.

It's a prologue. It's before the Maximoff twins became Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and a little backstory on Nyah's history, they are all a lot younger in this. Around 16-17 and I think in the movie they are in their twenties. Hope you all like it.

Don't forget to REVIEW!

 **Prologue: Nyah Meeting the Maximoff Twins.**

Nyah needed some air, so she snuck out one of the windows, in her new bedroom of the little two bedroom, ground floor apartment. she didn't have the energy or the heart to tell her newly appointed guardians she needed to get out of there for a little bit, what made it worse Nyah thought is, that they would probably be very accommodating, which would make her feel worse. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't just stay inside, even though that might be the safest place for her having seen what happens on the streets of this country she's supposed to now call home.

After her dad's death, and finding out her mother wasn't capable of having her, she was shipped off to some relatives she didn't even know, She didn't feel she needed looking after, but she still was underage, and kept telling herself that she needed all the family she could get, and that she shouldn't be selfish because after all this was all the family she had left.

Sokovia, a country always in turmoil, constantly having protesters, and soldiers around, and she could tell the country the city was crumbling, and Nyah felt she could relate.

She pulled up her grey hood on her denim jacket, as she cut down an alley, as to avoid getting trampled by protesters. She's all for the civilians of this country picketing and trying to save their own city, hell Nyah would help, cause it isn't right what these people are going thru, plus she's part of this city now so maybe it would help her keep her mind of things, and her mind on something useful, and helpful. She glanced back, at the protesters and all their sign and decide- she lost her train of thought as she got knocked off her feet, landing hard on her ground.

"Watch it." A young male accented voice said.

"Pietro You're being rude." A young women's voice said sharply. Nyah noticed the two she had bumped into were a young man and woman, but by looking at them, she figured they were brother and sister rather than a couple.

"My apologies." Pietro said and held out a hand to help her up. Nyah accepted it.

"Thank you."

"Ah an American." the woman said. "And what brings you here?" she asked.

Nyah dusted herself off from the ground, and she bit the inside her cheek quickly, and hard to keep herself from showing too much emotion to two strangers.

"I just moved here." She answered.

"Here? And why would you want to do that? Clearly you've seen what our country looks like." Pietro questioned, frowning.

Nyah bite her tongue, she noticed that Pietro clearly didn't like American's and she assumed they were the soldiers everywhere, but she wasn't one and his tone was wearing thin on her.

"What my brother is trying to say, if you don't mind us asking is, this is a country most people over look and isn't there first choice usually."

Nyah looked over at the girl she had long brown hair, and brown eyes, she was actually very pretty. Nyah isn't sure what made her tell them, but she did.

"If you must." Nyah started. "My only living relatives are here." She had realized in that moment, that if her mother didn't want her, she might as well be dead to her as well, and maybe she also wanted to wipe that look of disgust of Pietro's face.

Just like magic, Pietro and his sisters faces changed, and she could tell Pietro felt bad, and so did Nyah for using her dad's recent death as a way to change a look on someone's face.

Pietro glanced over at Wanda his wavy brown hair catching in the slight breeze getting in his eyes, he pushing it away with his left hand. They both knew what it was like too loose their parents.

"I am truly sorry. My sister and I also know what it is like to lose family." Pietro finished, looking over at Nyah, with his ice blue eyes.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff," the young woman held out a hand, "and this is my brother Pietro." Wanda said, nodding a little towards him, giving a smile.

"I'm Nyah Williams Nice to meet you." She said, returning the smile and the handshake.


	4. One Donut, Three Waters and a Picture

Hey Everyone, so it has taken me so long to get this out. I knew what I wanted to write, but it just was flowing. Too many ands, and too chopping, hopefully it's flowing more lol. Thanks so much for waiting and for making this your favorite story or me as the author. Keep REVIEWING! :P

Thanks to Vanessa for Reviewing my story and JustChloe… it meant the world when you said you liked my imagery. I was like REALLY! Thank you! Hehe… so hopefully this is just as good!

This part is when the twins head off before the avengers can get them, and before the church part! Btw. It's the longest One Shot with 1,578 words ...woot woot! :)

ENJOY!

 **One Donut, Three Glasses of water and a Picture**.

The _N_ on the sign was flickering in a fluorescent pink above them, while the _D_ in diner was completely out. There was a few places left in Sokovia that had American named building around, only a few as American wasn't exactly on Sokovia's most popular list.

The diner was called Sue's Diner, and after entering the three of them headed towards the back. By the look of the diner it had been in Sokovia since forever, which is exactly what they needed right now, a diner that nobody took notice to anymore so they could lay low just for a bit., after fleeing from The Avengers, and Hydra, They had their own plans and where waiting for the next part to fall into motion. The place reminded Nyah of America, which made her a little homesick.

The inside of the diner had a long white counter top with stools that a few people were occupying, with a kitchen that you could see the chef working. The stools were covered in either a muster yellow colored seat covering or a blood red along with booths in the same, unpleasant colors.

Oh the choices.

Mustard yellow booth it was, as Pietro slid into a booth near the end of the diner, and he resisted the urge to shut the blind next to him, as he thought that would bring more attention to them as it would be the only one closed They weren't sure if either team was looking for them, but they didn't want to give them any help if they were. On the cream colored walls it had framed pictures of old Hollywood stars that are either dead now or very old. So the typical diner, but now that Nyah thinks about it, she didn't see too many of those types back in America, but they were at one point all over the place.

Nyah glanced out the window once she got comfy in the booth and watching all the people traveling by, minding their own business, this side of town hadn't been hit by the war that had been dragging on between the avengers and hydra.

The first person to talk was the waitress who was standing in front of their booth.

"Hello, what can I get you three?" she asked, casting glances at all of them. She looked to be in her late thirties, with a bee hive of orange curls a top of her head.

"Just three waters please." Wanda spoke.

"Gonna have to order more than that love, if you wanna stay here." She announced.

"And a donut." Nyah piped up. "With sprinkles please." She'd seen a glass tray stacked with donuts on the counter as headed to their booth.

"Just the one donut?" the waitress asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes once again flicking to all of them, as if to say. You three are going to share one donut?

"I'm not hungry." Wanda replied.

Pietro shook his head no. "I'm fine."

"Alright one donut and three waters coming up." And with that waitress left.

Pietro sighed, and ran a hand thru his light blonde hair, the roots of his remaining brunette hair showing more, Nyah and Wanda could both tell he was getting anxious, plus his power of speed, frustrated him sometimes as he always thought everyone was going too slow.

"Wanda what are we doing?" he asked turning to his sister beside him, wanting to know the plans that his sister had earlier.

"Pietro we just have to wait, someone will contract us." Wanda reassured her brother, taking the hand that was tapping on the table, before letting it go. Thanks to Nyah vision, she knew that her plan to destroy the avengers was going to work, as someone contracts them, but when that was the hard part and they just had to wait.

Three waters and a donut with rainbow sprinkles were set on the table.

"Enjoy." The waitress said. Nyah went to grab the plate, when she watched as a white gloved hand reached out and grabbed the donut pulling it apart, putting the other half back on the plate.

Pietro shrugged, and gave her a half a grin. "I changed my mind." And with that took a bite out of it.

A small amused smile slid onto Nyah's lips as she watched Pietro eat the donut, out of all of us he should be the one that is hungry the most, as he has fast metabolism, and with that she decided he could have the rest of the donut and pushed the plate towards him.

"I'll order another one."

Nyah looked over the top of the booth for the waitress, to try and get her attention and flagged her as soon as she was looking in their direction

After a few minutes the waitress came back over and Nyah glanced at her name tag.

Sue. She wondered if it was the same sue that the diner is named after.

"What can I get you love?" She asked.

"Can I get two more donuts please?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks" with that Nyah watched her leave before grabbing a napkin and stuffing her hand into her left pocket of her Jean hoodie looking for a pen. She found one in her right pocket, then started drawing on the white napkin as Wanda and Pietro talked more.

"Well we should probably get a room at some hotel yes? How much money do we have?" Pietro asked.

Wanda pulled out all the cash she had, the coins making a sound as they hit the table and she looked over to her best friend.

"Nyah?" Wanda said trying to get her attention "Nyah." She repeated.

"Mhmm?" Nyah looked up, realizing both twins were staring at her. She often zones out when drawing as they are almost like her visons expect that it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much, in fact it doesn't at all, too bad all her visions weren't on paper.

"How much money do you have?" Wanda questioned.

Nyah fished out whatever she had left in her denim olive green jeans.

A few bills and some change. Along with an eraser and a picture of the three of them- it was frayed at the ends- that she liked so much. As hydra wanted to keep them happy after they got their powers sorted, she asked for a camera. She wished she had a picture of her dad or aunt and uncle but she didn't know six years ago that they would be here, but she couldn't dwell on the past too much, there was little she could do now even if she regrets not having done it in the years hydra let them have free range of the castle, and maybe deep down she was a little embarrassed of herself, and that her aunt and uncle might try to keep her at home. Shaking the thought away as she didn't want to think of that so she

looked back at her drawing and small frown creased along her forehead as she stared at her drawing on the napkin, it could have been better but she was using what she got. She wasn't finished yet, but she couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

The sound of two plates sliding into the table made her look up, two more donuts with sprinkles were sitting on the table. Before she could open her mouth to say thank you to the waitress she was gone and grabbed one of the plates pulling it towards her before taking a bite out of her donut. It was delicious, but at the back of her mind she thought it might have been stale.

She was really glad it wasn't stale.

A few minutes went by while Wanda counted all the bills and coins silently in her head. "We have more than enough money." She announced, she left some of the money on the table as the bill for their food.

"Well let's go find a room." Pietro said, and lent over the table towards Nyah who was back at drawing again he shook her arm gently. "We are leaving." He told her

Nyah nodded. "Okay." Pushing some of her brown curls out of her face and taking a quick look down at her finished drawing on the napkin. She thought it looked like the face of a robot, but she didn't have time to think on what it could mean so she grabbed the napkin, before heading after the twins.


	5. Prologue: Training & Comfort

Hello everyone! I hope things are going well for you all! As you can see I have a new one shot for you!

It's from before the AOU even started, when they were back in the Castle with Hydra. Nyah has had a rough time with her powers, but she's training and this is kind of the aftermath of it. Someone helps her realize that she is okay and everything will be okay.

Thanks to **VanessaEmma** for reviewing it! And thanks to everyone who's favorite-ing it or myself

Hope you enjoy it still! :D

* * *

Five piles of dust, lined up on five white pedestals, and by the look of it, you wouldn't have known that the dust was anything else but dust.

Nyah stepped away from the last object, that use to be what she would have guessed was some sort of alien gun, but was now just a pile of dust. A great sense of satisfaction and joy washed over her as she didn't turn any of the pedestals to dust, when her fingers graced the objects.

She glanced up at the high window above her, knowing full well someone was watching her, and she waited to find out what was next.

The sound of the speaker dinged on and congratulated Nyah on her job well done. Dr. List always sounded thrilled when she used her "enhancement" weather it was good or bad, even when her accident had happened with the guard he didn't seem to mind, was actually quite thrilled to find out that she had aged someone so quickly. She found that a little creepy, but other than that she didn't have any negative feelings towards him. Nyah grinned up at the window.

"Thank you." She called back.

"One last thing Nyah, before you go. Pietro could you please step into the room." Dr. List voice came over the loud speaker again.

The pleased look on Nyah face was washed off, as soon as she heard his name. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him.

She does.

It's all she's wanted to do, since joining this project, but she didn't know her fingers would be so deadly, and she was afraid that she'd hurt him, like she did the guard.

Her heart started to race, it felt like time stopped as he walked thru the door. He'd had his hair cut recently, and the blonde that showed up, is much easier to see now. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, his blue eyes settled on her.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, and neither of them looked like they were about to look away. Pietro took the first step towards her, and Nyah was the first to look away, as she stumbled back, a stabbing pain hit her chest as she saw the quick look of pain cross his face, before he continued towards her, and then in a blink he was five feet away from her.

"Nyah." he spoke softly, taking a small step towards her, he was trying not to overwhelm her, with how much he was happy to see her.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" She screeched, shuffling quickly backwards, her hands subconsciously stretched out, until she realized, and bought them towards her, she wasn't sure if she could age someone without touching them, but she wasn't going to risk it with him, or she'd never forgive herself.

He paused, seeing the terrified look upon her face.

"Nyah, I promise you, nothing will happen, if you hold my hand." He said, his accent was always soothing to her.

"But you didn't see what happen Pietro." She replied, the actions starting to replay in her head.

"But look at you now." He told her, glancing at the pedestals. "You controlled it. Everything that is supposed to be standing, still is." Nyah's eyes wondered over to the five piles of dust in front of her. He was right, and she remembered how she felt when the pillar was still standing, but what if it happens again? She glanced back at him. She didn't want to lose him, she's in this mess because of him.

"Pietro I can't." She expressed, the tone in her voice a little shaky backing away from him while she shook her head, her brown curls swaying in the movement.

"Nyah, you can. Just take my hand. And I promise you'll see for yourself." He stated, his blue eyes never wavering from her.

Nyah could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and swore it had gotten loud since he first walked in. She's amazed hydra had kept her around, as she feared they would have gotten rid of her because she wasn't play with the others, or because of her acting out, or some other crazy reason she couldn't think of, but they didn't. Dr. List hasn't given any reason he was going to, in fact he's the one that told Pietro to come see her.

It was so easy to just take his hand, she just needed to reach out. A leap of faith as they call it. She glanced up at the window once more before back at the young man, she's not only came to know, but love, though neither of them had said those words, but look at him, he fully trusts her with his life. It's sweet, and also terrifying.

Just a leap of faith.

She reached out, and slowly she place her hand in his. It was warm, and that was it. She didn't see any progression of aging, no wrinkles suddenly showing. All she felt was the pull of him, pulling her closer. Into his body, and she slowly but surely accepted.

Pietro wrapped his arms around her whole body, and Nyah relaxed into it. She stayed like that taking a few moments to enjoy the warms of him against her. Her hands gripping his clothing.

She had a new game plan now, she needed to keep her new found powers in check because she wasn't going to hurt anyone she cared about.

Pulling back she looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile, she reached up to touch his new found blonde hair.

"I like this new blonde hair of yours."

He gave her a slight smirks. "Well your new curls are doing wonders for you too."

Nyah gave a light laugh, feeling things are going back to normal, or as normal as they will become with where they are, and with that Pietro stole a quick kiss from her, not caring about whoever was watching.


	6. Prologue: Nyah discovers she has Powers

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I got super sick! And then I just didn't have it in me to write anything, and slowly I got back into the swing of things. Thanks to those that REWVIEWED (VanessaEmma and Guest….I'm assuming its JustChloe?) If not then thank you other guest lol**

 **! And those that Liked or Favorited anything of mine! :D**

 **I hope this is as good as the rest!**

 **It is Pre AOU. The moment Nyah finds out she has her main power. She got her powers after the twins did.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nyah Coming into her Powers**

Nyah, groaned, it started out as terrible headaches, and nightmares during her sleep. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was hoping that, it meant her being poked and prodded with, what they called the scepter,-and from what she gathered it was from Loki brother to Thor. She'd had a friend back in America, that knew all sorts of knowledge on myth and legends and gods, she was really into that sort of thing, and Nyah remember Sophie telling her Thor is the son of Odin, what it boils down to is, -she's hoping these problems she's having is because whatever is supposed to happen to her, is working, she's getting some kind of power. They were quite vague on explaining everything, which didn't help her feel any better, but at least she isn't doing this alone.

Her olive green eyes, flashed open, her pupils enlarging, rapidly before shrinking, sinking back to their normal size, as she gasps for air, she felt the bed, being trenched with her own sweat, as she realized she was sitting up in the small single bed, if you even call it what she's sleeping on a mattress. Nyah let out a breath and ran a hand thru her long straight brown hair, before flopping back down on her mattress and pillow. She glanced behind her at the light that is coming thru the slits in the door frame. She lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, she's exhausted, and has been for the past two weeks, when these problems started, but she was trying to think positive, she _will_ get thru this.

If she could piece together the nightmares she would, but they were so broken she couldn't make heads or tails of them.

Sighing she sat up, she wasn't tired anymore, pulling the thin blanket off she got up and headed over towards the table that she had in the room. It had some paper and a pencil. She'd asked for one a few days ago because she'd suddenly gotten the need to draw, of course she used to love drawing back in America, and even when she was living with her aunt and uncle but her drawing wasn't near anything good she thought or at least they hadn't been expect for lately she's not sure if it was because she hasn't had anything better to do while stuck in this small room. It was pretty much either deal with the headache, sleep or draw.

Sliding down into the chair, she searched for a blank piece of paper, drawing a upon drawing of mechanical parts, people she's never met and even places she's never even been too scattered all over the desk.

She was out of luck, there wasn't any paper left. None at all. Drawn on both sides for times like these expect she forgot to ask for more paper. She leaned back against the chair she wasn't even sure what time it was to maybe call out thru the intercom about getting more paper. Everyone was probably still sleeping. She chewed on the idea, and her bottom lip before making her way over to the only piece of electronic that was in the room, and pushed down on the little red button.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" She asked, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

No one was currently answering. Go figure.

Nyah ran a hand thru her brown hair, leaning on the door.

Opening her eyes she could see through the slits in the door, the hallway light were always on and all she could see what the cement floors.

Nyah placed her hand on the door handle frustrated that she couldn't just walk out and ask someone for some paper.

The next thing that happened was not only odd, but deserved a bit of a victory dance as well.

The clang of the door handle as it hit the floor, both shocked and amazed Nyah and she stood there for a moment just staring at the handle lying lifeless on the cold cement floors.

As a frown formed its way on to her face, she took a step closer. Bending down to get a better look she noticed half of the door knob was defaced. Almost like it rotted off. Picking up what was left she turned it over in her hand, trying to think of an idea of what could have happened. It was defiantly something odd, but here in this castle, that was probably normal she figures.

She looked back up at the door and that's when she realized her wish had come true. The door was unlocked, before she knew it the metal knob was left on the floor and she had opened her cell door without even thinking of the consequences that may be waiting for her on the other side, but she felt a strong urge to search for someone. She needed that paper.

It was very eerily quiet once out in the hallway, and she looked down left and right before deciding to go right, her cold feet already use to the cement floors.

She didn't get far seeing, thru the grated window and door.

Pietro.

She stepped towards the door looked in, he was sleeping and his hair had gone all ratty and was showing signs of blonde streaks. She wondered how he was doing, him and Wanda, with that she rushed to the next cell and there was Wanda also sleeping.

She didn't bother looking into any more cells, she needed to find someone.

"Hey! How did you get out of your room?!" a voice announced itself knocking Nyah out of her thoughts and she turned towards the guard. She was about to explain to him, that her buzzer was broken along with her door, but then he spoke into a walkie talking looking thing and she frowned, she's not dangerous, but I guess he doesn't know that. Still it left a sour taste in her mouth, as he got closer to her.

"Look all I wanted was white paper, no lines. Not trying to escape."

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm not in charge of getting you a piece of paper. Let's go." He said, and went to reach for her.

Nyah leaned back, not wanting to be touched she doesn't need to be dragged back to her room. She can walk herself. "Don't touch me. I can walk." she spoke.

The Guard grinned and stopped, he saw no threat in the immediate future and took a minute for himself. "Hey I remember you, the girl with all the headaches." He said, "Can you predict what I'm gonna have for lunch tomorrow?" he smirked and Nyah wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, she could tell that he thought this was all stupid and they were a bunch of freaks.

"No." She said flatly.

He shrugged. "Oh well that's lame, I thought you people were supposed to be able to do cool stuff." He told her.

"Oh I'm sorry that a castle full of people giving their lives, not know if they are gonna survive is not good enough for you."

He glares at her before grabbing her arm, he had enough of talking with her. He wasn't having fun, and she wasn't playing along.

"Hey I have feet! I can walk!" She raised her voice, and raised her hand trying to pull his hand off of her. She didn't like being treated like some animal.

Unknown to the both of them, that her touch was deadly, an invisible wave crept over his entire body in an instant, and with that, his one nice taunt smooth skin began to show rapid signs of aging, liver spots started showing underneath his uniform, and his bones started to age, and ache, becoming weaker with each step. Nyah gasped in shock when she caught his hair quickly turning white. Her shock quickly turned to horror, as she saw he was turning into an old man before her eyes. A scream shot out her mouth, and she pulled away from him, trying to get away from him as much as possible. Her mind was spinning so fast.

"Hey what did you do to me?" the guard asked, his voice croaky before quickly getting angry and he lunged himself towards Nyah, who instinctively held up her hands, an invisible wave blasted out and she watched as the man shrivel up, the skin disintegrating at such a rabid rate, along with the bones, leaving a pile of ashes in their wake.

Nyah breathed in deeply, and just blinked staring at the ashes in amazement and shock. She can't believe she just did that. She just killed someone without touching them, well she did touch him, but the second time it just shot out of her hand.

"Nyah?" a soft male voice came from the left of her.

She glanced up and saw Dr. List there with a few guards behind him. She knew exactly why he brought them, for protection because she was dangerous, but that wasn't going to help, judging by the pile in front of her. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly.

"Nyah?" came Dr. List's voice again, and Nyah looked over at him.

"I-I didn't mean too…" She stuttered out.

"I know it was an accident." He said, and all Nyah could do is nod her head until Dr. List took a step towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer." She yelled stepping back quickly, she went to put her hands up, but quickly made her hands into fists at her sides, it probably wouldn't help but it was making her feel a tiny bit better.

"Why don't we head back to your room?" He asked, his calming tone never wavering and Nyah nodded before turned heading back to her room, and her mind just replaying over what just happened, well its official she has enchantment. She can age people to ashes just by touching them, expect when she's in a pickle and then she apparently can project it out without even touching anyone. That's a scary thought. Stepping back into her room she headed towards her bed, and realized she was the one that took the door knob off, which means she not only can age people but objects too.

Dr. List could see she was having trouble with something but didn't say anything, and picked up the door handle. "Someone will come by and put a new handle on the door for you."

Nyah nodded. "Thank you."

"Someone will come by and check to see how you are doing, and we will start on your training immediately." He said, giving her a smile before exiting the room.

Nyah sighed and carefully reached out a hand, to the metal framing of the bed. Grabbing hold of it she waited, watching to see if anything would happened.

Nothing happened.

The metal posting holding up the mattress stayed exactly where it was. Relived washed over her, that she didn't have to sleep on the floor she climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up close to her face, she wanted to hide from the world because of what had happen, and tomorrow she wasn't going near anyone especially not the twins. She was a danger to everyone else and if no one was going to keep her away from everyone she was going to have to do it herself.

She realized she forgot to ask Dr. List for some more paper.


	7. The Three Musketeers get a Hotel Room

Sorry to everyone that if they were waiting for another blurb. I know it's been ages. Been busy and then needed to edit it. Then got into BBC Merlin…. Ah Gwaine 3 anyways if anyone is still reading this or you are new! Awesome and I hope you enjoy! Thanks again! this was before the deleted scene at Sokovia at night. Or Somewhere around there.

The Three Musketeers Get A Room.

Pietro gave both Nyah and Wanda, a cheeky grin as he jingled the hotel room key in front of them with a wink. Wanda rolled her eyes, only because she was worried he was going to get himself hurt if he kept stealing things, but in this case they needed the room, which is why she only gave him the eye roll without a comment.

"Alright, quick before someone see us." Nyah answered, because that was the last thing they needed to do was draw attention to themselves or get caught because they didn't pay for the room.

Pietro turned around quickly and opened the door before anyone could blink, taking the comment said to him literally.

Wanda headed towards the bed closest to the bathroom without a word and Nyah brought up the rear by closing the door, along with locking it. She didn't move from the spot by the door and just look around the room. It wasn't by any standards fancy, or even standard. It was a cheap little one bedroom, which amazingly had two queen sized bed. The TV faced the two bed, on what she assumed was a TV stand that had seen better days, In fact the whole room probably needed an extreme makeover, but she shook her head lightly. It was a place to keep warm from the cold winter Sokovian nights. So it was good enough for them. They weren't going to complain, besides it at best beats the cells they had up at the castle and the so called broom closet bedrooms they all had afterwards. So this was really more of a palace. She heard Wanda tell her and Pietro she was going for a shower as she headed towards the bed Pietro was on, as he flipped thru the channels of the TV, and sat down beside him, wrapping her arm around his free arm and leaned against him watching the channels flick by.

Pietro turned off the TV and set the remote down on the bed. He turned towards Nyah and kissed her forehead.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

Nyah frowned and moved her body so she could look him in the eyes probably.

"A surprise? Pietro you didn't have too." She answered clearly well- surprised by this. Not that he hasn't gone off before and brought things back for her, or Wanda. At first she wasn't terribly happy with him stealing things, even though they did have fun themselves and hydra paid for a lot of the stuff they had, but not everything just the essentials so overtime the little things that Pietro gave her were sweet, nothing hydra would allow them to have. Nyah had to admit with everything that happened today it was nice to have something that was a bit of a norm for them, or something special.

"I know but I wanted too."

"Okay well where is it?" She asked, glancing around she didn't see anything when he came in, and they clearly don't have bags so he couldn't have hid it anywhere.

Pietro grinned widely. "Come on let's go."

"What about Wanda? We can't just leave."

Pietro got up from the bed, leaving Nyah to catch herself.

"My sister will be fine, now come on, Will be quick she won't even notice." He winked.

Nyah shook her head but couldn't help grinning.

"Okay fine. Let's go." She said, and he grabbed her hand.

"Pietro where are we?" Nyah asked, looking around dark nearly empty streets.

"We are here." He said turning down the street, and coming to a building that was clearly closed, but the front lights where still on, showing a manikin wearing a simple, yet beautiful white dress. It had short lace sleeves, a high neckline, and a following dress line.

"Is this it?" She asked stepping closer to the store front window.

"I saw it on my way to making a house call. And wanted to get it for you."

"Pietro it's gorgeous, but it's white. It'll get dirty with what we are doing now." She said, trying to convince herself and him that she didn't need it but it was a feeble attempt and she knew it. It was a gorgeous dress that would go with anything. Dress it up or down it wouldn't matter.

"Maybe." He paused knowing full well they would most definitely be getting dirty, but it didn't matter to him. "Probably. But doesn't mean we can't get another one later."

Nyah bit her lip, sometimes she felt bad, about the things they have taken, but it was always Pietro bringing things back to her, so it helped. Now she was standing in front of the store staring at the beautiful dress, that she is sure cost at least 200 euros. The next few days were going to be tough, so why not enjoy the moments you have.

A grin grew on her lips, the rush of excitement filled her body once again, and reminding her of the days they snuck out of the hydra base in the castle to watch the stars. Or the time the three of them went out for their birthday. "You only turn 21 once! Live a little." He had said to them. Wanda on the other hand didn't care too much about their birthday, but she came anyways.

Him and his adventure, thinking he's invincible because he can go anywhere anytime.

"Okay grab it and let's go." She said, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"No come on. We have exactly 15 minutes till the police get here once we are in side." He said, his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Just enough time for you to try it on."

"What are you kidding me? We are trying to lay low mister not draw attention to ourselves."

"I know, I know and we can do both." He said and he came up to her, wrapped himself around her, giving her a soft kiss.

"It's a good thing you are as good on your feet as you are in other places." She teased a little.

The grin on Pietro face widen as he grabbed her hand, Nyah could feel the adrenaline pumping thru her body, as Pietro unlocked the door and they stepped thru, heading straight for the rack that held the dress.

"Go try it on." He said handing it to her, Nyah couldn't help but grin, the excitement of possibly getting caught actually thrilled her, but she knew she shouldn't let this get too out of hand as she slid into the change room, locking the door.

She quickly took off her other clothes, and slid on the dress.

She grinned at herself in the mirror. The dress really was as beautiful. She loved the rounded neck collar, and the three quarter lace sleeves and the dress wasn't too short which came in handy, it came a two or three inches above her knees.

"Well let's see it." Called out Pietro, she could hear him bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Nyah unlocked the changing room door, and stepped out.

Pietro let out a long slow whistle, as Nyah stepped out in front of him.

"I have good taste no?" He grinned approvingly.

Nyah let out a light chuckle and did a quick spin, the dress flared up a bit, spinning nicely with the dress.

Nyah grabbed Pietro pulling him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Pietro, it's just what I needed."

"Your welcome." He whispered, giving her a kiss.

Bright blue light started flashing across the store, signalling that the police had arrived.

"Well that's our Que to leave." he said glancing over at the front of the store.

"Wait I have to grab my clothes!" Nyah said, rushing off to the change room to collect all her belongs.

Grabbing her shoes she quickly pulled on her boots before grabbing all of her clothes and running out of the change room.

"I'm ready!" She called out to Pietro, with that Pietro grabbed her hand pulling her closer so she was right up against him, with that they left out the back door unnoticed.

Pietro opened the hotel door and the two of them stepped into the hotel room.

Wanda was finished her shower, and laying on her bed watching TV, when she heard the two come in she muted it.

"I see you have been out stealing romance again dear brother." She said glancing over at them.

"So? I didn't get caught."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "No but you are the only one with speed. Don't be so reckless or one day you'll end up getting yourself or others hurt."

"Fine." He said, heading to the bathroom.

"Nice dress." Wanda said looking over at Nyah and gave a small smile. She knew her brother had a way with words, he can be very smooth that's for sure and she knows Nyah can protect herself, she just doesn't want anything to get out of hand before things even start.

"Thanks." Nyah said, as she sat down next to Wanda on the bed.

"Leave a note next time." Because they both know there will probably be a next time.

"Fair enough. Sorry Wanda."

"Thanks, now wanna watch a baking show, see if the people fail or not?" She said moving over, grinning at her.

Nyah let out a light laugh.

"Okay." She replied, getting herself comfy on the bed.

"Pietro!" Nyah groaned, "You're are hogging the blankets!" She grumbled frustratingly, as she tried to pull what little of the blanket she had left over her. Her answer was met with a groan from the man next to her. She was most certainly not ready to get up. The three of them stayed up far to late watching a marathon of the great cake bake off, which had been a good idea at the time, but she was regretting it at the moment especially when her boyfriend was a humongous blanket hog! She hadn't really slept in the same bed as Pietro (she's not really counting the single bed, the squished on because there was enough blankets on there for a small army.) So it was a good lesson to be learned that she loved a blanket hog and when this was all over she was most definitely getting extra blankets for the next bed they share together.

Lucky Wanda. Nyah thought. She got the whole queen bed to herself.

Nyah sighed and put the pillow over her head, if she angled it just right it would block out all the sun peering though the lines of the curtains, because she most definitely wasn't giving up on sleep that easily. That's when she felt the bed move, and a soft kiss on the back of her neck

"Morning." Pietro whispered.

"Shh. I'm sleeping." Nyah whispered back, her eyes closed as she heard him give a light chuckle.

She rolled over. "You are the worse person to sleep with."

Pietro smirked, "Really? That's not what you've said before."

Nyah shook her head, but a smile crept on to her face.

"You are the biggest blanket hog ever."

He grinned at her, "Well guess you should just stay close to me then." He said pulling her towards him.

"Oh you think that's going to solve my problems?"

"You won't know till you try." He said kissing her lightly

"This is true." Nyah replied, her hands resting on his shoulders.

The door to the hotel room opened and in stepped Wanda with a brown paper bag.

"Oh come on!" She hollered, as she closed the door with more force than she'd meant too.

Pietro grinned widely, and Nyah had to untangle herself from Pietro to look over at the person.

"What?" She asked, they weren't doing anything. Well they weren't doing much.

Wanda ignored Nyah question and held up the brown paper bag. "I got muffins." She said heading towards the small table in the room, and placing the bag on the table.

"Did anyone see you?"

Pietro asked getting out of the bed. His hair was a bit messy, and the clothes he was wearing had crinkles from sleeping in them.

"No, but we needed food, and I wanted to get it the old fashioned way, paying for it. Plus I wanted to see if you made any buzz last night getting that dress...and I needed some air." Wanda explained as she grabbed a muffin and sat down in the chair, taking a bite.

"And what did you find out?" Pietro asked as Nyah headed over to the table and grabbed what looked like a carrot muffin.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, and that they found a sock, So if you plan on wearing that, leave your jacket on, zipped up, just in case."

Nyah glanced over at the dress that was lying over the back of one of the chairs.

She finally had something new to wear and it was probably better not too.

There goes her shimmer of light in the darkness they are surrounded by.

"Yeah of course, thanks for looking into it Wanda." She said, picking off a piece of muffin,

"Well they won't find us because we won't be here much longer because we are going after Tony Stark. Right Wanda?" Pietro said, pulling on the pants he'd been wearing.

Wanda looked over at her brother and put the half eaten muffin down.

"Yes, don't worry Pietro we will get Mr. Stark. You just have to be patient."

Pietro rolled his eyes, he was getting very impatient with all this waiting around. The world went too slow for him. He was getting restless.


End file.
